The Favors
by Lomihahamech
Summary: What would happen if Bombalurina owed some favors to three adorable toms? *Not THOSE kind of favors..!*
1. The Start

Okay, well, this is what would happen if Bomby owed some favors. It's rated PG for some interesting suggestions, violence, and a neon stripped Old Deuteronomy. Oh yeah, one more thing, any time that the story is inside stars ** whatever is inside the stars is a flashback. m^..^m ENJOY!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well," Munkustrap said with a sigh, and placed his paws on his hips. The silver tabby was more then displeased. Mistoffelees, Mungojerrie, Alonzo and Bombalurina had succeeded in practically ruining the Jellicle Ball. Munkustrap and his father, Old Dueteronomy, had called the quartet to this little 'meeting' in the room under the tire to discuss what happened. The little group stood, ears back, tails swishing, ashamed.  
  
"What happened?" Old Dueteronomy said kindly, and looked directly at the black and white tom. At the present, Old Dueteronomy was a stripped with a lovely shade of neon green, Bombalurina's doing.  
  
"It's a bit of a long story," The young tom whined, kicking the ground nervously, as his long black tail wrapped around his ankle.  
  
"Well, I'm a good listener." Old Dueteronomy said, the most upset that Munkustrap had ever seen him. Mistoffelees sighed, and took a deep breath as if he were about to recite the "Odyssey".  
  
"Do you remember the little bet we made with Bombalurina, about not talking?"  
  
"Yes," Munkustrap said wearily, not sure where it was going.  
  
"Well, she lost, and she owed us all twenty bucks." Mistoffelees said mater-of-factly.  
  
"A perfectly respectable amount!" Mungojerrie tossed in with his thick cockney accent. Misto looked over his shoulder at him.  
  
"Well, she said she didn't have the money to pay us,"  
  
"Which wasn't true because she'd just gotten money from Tugger!" Alonzo spat quickly, and was hushed by an evil glare from Bombalurina from across the room.  
  
Mistoff swished his tail, then looked back at Munkustrap to continue.  
  
"So the three of us decided that since she couldn't-"  
  
"Wouldn't!" Alonzo growled.  
  
"Pay us in cash," Misto said, trying to continue. "that she would have to pay us in favors. Any amount of favors adding up to twenty bucks."  
  
"Look, I've got the contract if you want to read it!" Mungojerrie cried, waving it in the air. Old Deuteronomy sighed, and waved him forward. He gave Mungo an odd look as he took the swan shaped paper.  
  
"Teaza's been teachin' me origami." He said with a grin, Mistoffelees hit him in the back with his tail. "Hey!"  
  
Old Deuteronomy sighed, and unfolded the paper. It read:  
  
Bombalurina will do any number of favors adding up to $20 each. (20 for Mr.Mistoffelees, 20 for Mungojerrie, and 20 for Alonzo). The amount in dollar value is determined by the party that is owed the money, but the other two of this party must agree to the amount. Secondly, if the party in debt is caught lying about the amount of money in possession of the 1st party (the party in debt), when the 2nd party (the party to whom the money is owed) asks to borrow said money, that amount is added to the total amount of money owed by the 1st party to the 2nd party. The favor itself must be approved by the entire 2nd party.  
  
As Old Deuteronomy finished, he noticed a small note to the side,  
  
Contract is subject to review and slight alterations by 2nd party.  
  
The elder tom gave the troop a look of question and passed the contract to Munkustrap, who was a much faster reader then his father. He soon finished and placed the contract on a small side table beside him. He turned to Mistoffelees.  
  
"Continue."  
  
"Well, that's really how it all started. We showed Bombalurina the contract, and she signed it willingly."  
  
"NO!" Bomby yelled suddenly, and stepped forward. "That's not true! They told me that if I didn't sign they'd tell Munkustrap that I had a huge crush on him in fourth grade!" Bombalurina spat quickly, then covered her mouth with her paw. The silver tabby blushed brightly, as the three other toms laughed. Bomby turned and glared, and they hushed up.  
  
"So how did she end up by the old clock with a can of neon paint!" Munkustrap said, trying to change the subject, he knew his face was still red because his skin still burned.  
  
"Well," Misto said, stepping forward again.  
  
"No way," Mungo said, pushing the small tom aside. "Step back sparkly britches, it's MY turn!" Mistoffelees's mouth fell open at the nick name, but he stepped back and crossed his arms over his white chest, then glared at Mungo while he spoke.  
  
"I thought this was a great idea!" He said, crossing his arms over his chest gleefully. "So naturally I was the first to ask Bombay here, a favor:  
  
*It was a couple of days later, and I was having trouble finding this nice pearl collar I'd.. liberated for Teaza. I knew I had put it some where close, you know, one of those places you put something so you don't forget where it is, then forget where it is you placed it. Anyway, I figured that if Bomby.. liberated another one for me, that would be a five dollar favor, at least!"*  
  
"Five dollar! HAH!" Bomby cut in, stepping up to Mungo belligerently. "You said two fifty!" She pushed his chest, and he stiffened up.  
  
"Oh yeah?" He pushed her back. She growled, and hissed, her fur standing up all over.  
  
"Now, now," Old Dueteronomy called. "Calm down you two." He sighed and rubbed his temples as Bomby joined Mistoff and Alonzo on the floor behind Mungo. "Please, Mungojerrie, continue."  
  
"Thank you.  
  
*So, I ran back to the junkyard, and called Bomby up on the tire to help me out.  
  
'Hey Bombalurina, I've got a favor to ask of you.'  
  
'Oh really, stud, what kind of favor.' She asked, steppin' up all close to me and stuff. I could tell she couldn't keep her paws off me much longer."*  
  
Bomby laughed from behind the tom. "In your dreams, fur ball." She spat, Mungojerrie paid her no mind.  
  
*"I sighed, and put my hands on her shoulder.  
  
'Listen toots, I don't see you like that.'  
  
'But Mungojerrie, you're so strong and protective,'  
  
'I know,'  
  
'And brave and dashing,'  
  
'Yes, yes,'  
  
'And cunning and sly, and-'"*  
  
Mungojerrie stopped as Munkustrap cleared his throat. He grinned, and looked back at Bomby with a wink. His tail twitched, and he continued.  
  
*"So, I asked her if she'd go and steal, er, liberate for me another pearl collar for Teaza's birthday. She agreed and ran off to deliver the collar from it's current.. uh.. place of residence.. to.. mmm... me! She came back a few minutes later, and handed me the collar.  
  
'What is this piece of junk!' I said. This was no pearl collar, it was a piece of junk painted white! I couldn't give this to Teaza! I slapped it back into Bomby's hand as she gave me an evil look.  
  
'Well, that's five dollars off your twenty'"*  
  
"Two fifty!" Bomby yelled.  
  
*"'I don't think so Bomby,' I said, hurt by her evil look and her act of utter betrayal. 'I cannot believe you would do something like this to me. I have no choice but to add two fi- I mean, five dollars to my twenty.' I couldn't stand it, but I pulled out my debt sheet, and added five dollars to my twenty.*  
  
So that's how the collar came around." Mungojerrie said with a pause for emphasize. "The collar started it all."  
  
"So it's all HIS fault!" Bomby called from the back.  
  
"No way toots,"  
  
"Toots!"  
  
"That's right, if you would have gotten the collar I asked for in the FIRST PLACE, this never would have happened!"  
  
"Well, if you wouldn't have been so absent minded about the gift you... LIBERATED for your own SISTER!"  
  
"Why you!" Munkustrap leapt from the small bench and broke up the small fight between the two cats.  
  
"Please," Old Dueteronomy said, and motioned for the two of them to sit back down. "Now, this still doesn't explain why she was painting with neon green!" He looked to Alonzo, who sighed, and stood up.  
  
"Well, my first favor was next, it kind of happened by accident...  
  
*I was sunning myself on top of the stove, like I always do. When suddenly, Electra ran by, and grabbed my book! I jumped off the stove, and growled as she entered Etcetera's flat, I knew that I, like all toms, was not allowed in any of the younger queen's flats. So I sat down outside to wait her out.  
  
Suddenly, Bombalurina walked by, and saw me. Her smile was purely ignorant, as always. As pretty as she is, she's really not all there.*  
  
Bombalurina growled, and went to stand up. Mistoffelees snapped his fingers, and she was suddenly plaid, and very, very yellow.  
  
"MISTOFF!" She yelled, and leapt over Mungojerrie onto the small black tom.  
  
"Ah!" He yelped, and curled into a ball as she flexed out her claws, and cut his shoulder before he kicked her off, zapped her, and disappeared.  
  
"Get back here you tuxedo clad runt!" She hissed. Misto popped up behind Munkustrap, and clung helplessly to the toms shoulders. He sighed, and picked up the black tom, setting him down in front of him as Old Deuteronomy held up a paw to silence them both.  
  
"Mistoffelees, please," Munkustrap said as he pushed him back towards the others. The cat snapped as he sat down with a bowed head, and Bombalurina's normal color returned.  
  
"Please continue, Alonzo." He breathed with a sigh. His headache returned. Would this ever end!  
  
*"As I was saying, Bombalurina came over, and saw me.  
  
'Hello, Alonzo,' she grinned.  
  
'Hello, Bombalurina.'  
  
'Why, what's wrong dear tom?'  
  
'Electra has taken my book, and I can't go in to get it.' I suddenly got an idea, and looked up at Bomby. 'I'll take three bucks off the list if you go in and get it for me!'* 


	2. The Collar

'Why of course Alonzo! I would be glad to!' So Bomby turned and entered the flat with a stupid smile. I heard suddenly, the roar of a fire, and Bombalurina walked out with a sad look on her face.  
  
'Alonzo dear,' she said, 'The kittens have burnt your book, along with my new pearl collar.' She said, holding up a burnt brown collar, and that's how the collar became brown.*  
  
So naturally, since she didn't complete the favor, I added three dollars to her debt." Alonzo said, pleased that he'd not gotten any cut off's from Bombalurina.  
  
He turned around and the queen screamed, and leapt onto him.  
  
"Ignorant huh!? Alonzo, DEAR?! I'll show you 'dear'!" Fur went everywhere, and Old Dueteronomy could do nothing but yell over the hissing and growling.  
  
"ENOUGH!" He cried, and stood up. The two stopped, and stepped back into the line. He slowly sat down, and growled slowly. "What happened next?" He said. He began to wonder why this collar seemed so important, he didn't remember any collar, he only remembered the green paint.  
  
Mistoffelees stepped up from the group, and sighed.  
  
"Of course, my first favor, naturally, was next.  
  
*I was practicing my magic, turning random objects different colors and patterns, plaid just happens to be my favorite, when I accidentally turned this brown color plaid with green and the burnt brown it already was. Now, as I moved in to read the tag, I knew that I couldn't change the collar back to it's normal color, since my powers spark out after a while.*  
  
"HAH! I knew you weren't all powerful, sparkly britches!" Mungojerrie called with a taunting laugh from behind Misto. He smiled, enjoying this new nick name. His friend growled slightly, and continued.  
  
"Well, when I saw the tag, I knew that I had to hide the collar immediately! It was Victoria's, and everybody knows how Victoria gets when people mess with her things! So I called Bomby over to get rid of it for me.  
  
'Bomby, I'll take off two bucks if you toss this in some ocean or river somewhere for me.' Bomby nodded without a word, and disappeared.  
  
Well, the next day, I saw Bomby, WEARING the collar I'd told her to toss out. I ran over to her.  
  
'Bomby! What are you doing? That's the collar I told you to get rid of!'  
  
'Are you crazy,' She chided, 'I just got this collar, brand new.' She always did think of me as just another stupid kitten. I sighed.  
  
'No Bomby, that's the same exact collar!' Suddenly, without warning, she jumped on me, and that's how I broke the collar."*  
  
Mistoffelees stopped, and rubbed his shoulder where Bomby had gotten him earlier, and sat back down.  
  
Munkustrap cleared his throat.  
  
"How does Victoria's collar tie into any of this? We just want to know why Bombalurina was going to paint the old clock! It doesn't belong to any of you, and I'm sure it wasn't a good message she was about to put up..."  
  
Mungojerrie began to laugh, he slapped his thighs.  
  
"Nope, not a good message!" He continued to laugh as Alonzo spoke up.  
  
"The collar is the reason Mungo and I dare Bomby to write the message."  
  
"What was the message?" Old Dueteronomy asked. Mungojerrie stopped laughing abruptly. Mistoffelees looked at him.  
  
"Vikki loves Misto." Mungo said under his breath.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"C'mon Sparkly britches! It's funny!" Misto growled, and aimed his fingers at Mungojerrie, meaning to shock him. "YAH!" Mungojerrie turned and jumped into Alonzo's arms, he laughed sheepishly, and waved. Alonzo turned, and dropped him.  
  
"Please, please," Old Dueteronomy sighed. "I have a headache, and we are no closer to ending this then we were when Bombalurina dropped the paint! Now please, in a coherent fashion, explain the rest to me."  
  
Mistoffelees stepped forward.  
  
*"Well, after a few other small favors, I discovered that Alonzo and Mungojerrie were somehow plotting against me, so I wanted to ask Bomby to spy on them for me, to pay off her debt, since I only had ten bucks on her then. But when I went to ask her, she was up at the old clock, an evil look on her face, and she began to paint. I turned and saw Mungojerrie and Alonzo laughing, and knew that this was not a good idea! So I used my magic, and jumped up beside her, and told her that whatever they'd asked her to do, she couldn't do it!  
  
'They didn't ask me to do anything!' She cried gleefully insane. 


	3. The Paint

'Well, then, what are you doing?' I asked, very upset that she would even dare think about doing anything disrespectful to anyone.  
  
'Painting the junkyard!' She cried, and then kicked the green paint...*  
  
And, well, I think you know the rest." The small tom sat down, and looked to his right at Mungojerrie, it was his turn.  
  
"Well, I remember it a bit differently,  
  
*I had just talked with Alonzo, who had told me that Mistoffelees had been planning on turning me plaid for a long time now, and he said that he also had a plan on how to get back at Sparkly Britches. So I agreed, and being the only one among us who had enough 'money' to get her to do this, asked her if she would paint Alonzo's message up on the old clock. She agreed, and I stood, aghast! I couldn't believe she was going to do it! I tried to stop her, but Mistoffelees, so intent on claiming all the glory for himself, 'bamf-ed' himself up there, and they started to wrestle like little queens! Slapping each other silly! When suddenly, Bomby's tail hit the green paint, and*  
  
Sploosh! All over you, gracious leader. And that's what REALLY happened." Mungojerrie said with a sideways look at Mistoffelees.  
  
"Yeah right! Intent on claiming all the glory for myself!?" Mistoffelees jumped onto Mungojerrie, and the two toms went rolling on the floor. Old Deuteronomy paid them no attention, and for a while, Munkustrap watched them, only able to see a ball of dust, and Mistoffelees's occasional raised paw, signaling that he meant to change Mungojerrie's color.  
  
"Alonzo, please, if you dare.." Old Deuteronomy said, pointing to the black and white spotted tom. Alonzo nodded, swallowed hard, and stepped forward.  
  
*"Well, I didn't tell Mungojerrie anything about anybody, but I did think it would be funny to have Bomby paint something up on the clock. So I asked her if she'd paint 'By Heaviside!', just to be funny, on the old clock. And let me point out that Mungojerrie abused his favors, and had hardly no 'money' left at this time. I, however, had at LEAST fifteen dollars left. Well, what happened was, Victoria found out about her collar, and attacked me, so, just stalling, I yelled:  
  
'Bomby! Paint Vikki is a stupid queen!' As she pounced on me. I didn't see much after that...*  
  
But I tried to stop it Old Deuteronomy! I knew it was a stupid idea from the get-go! I knew-"  
  
"Get him!" Mungojerrie cried, and pointed at Alonzo. Munkustrap sighed, the other two toms had stopped rolling around, but both were equally frazzled. Mistoffelees had burnt the tip of his tail, and he had a bite on his ear. Mungojerrie was a nice yellow plaid color, and was also rather... singed. The duo pounced on Alonzo, and soon Munkustrap saw the familiar cloud of dust, and once again, Mistoffelees' raised paw was ever present.  
  
Munkustrap's father turned to Bombalurina, and sighed.  
  
"Please, you're by far the oldest here, please give me something I can work with," Munkustrap groaned and sat down on the table.  
  
Bomby nodded pleasantly.  
  
*"Well, I had just about paid off all my debts, when I ran into Victoria, she was holding her burnt, and now plaid collar, and was very upset.  
  
'Vikki, what's wrong dear?' I asked, and put my paw on her shoulder.  
  
'Look at my collar Bomby! My new collar! Who could've done such a thing! By Heaviside! Please Bomby, tell me who did it! I saw you with my collar the other day! And it couldn't possibly have been you, for you are far to gracious and kind and forgiving to do something like that. I know that everything that you have done in the past to earn you that bad reputation was a lie, you were forced! I know that you would not-"*  
  
"Bombalurina, please.." Old Deuteronomy sighed. Bombalurina laughed, and nodded.  
  
*"Well, I told her about the whole debt thing, and how nearly all of us had done SOMETHING to her collar. She was furious, and stormed out of the junkyard.  
  
Later that day I ran into Mungojerrie, who had a snicker on his face.  
  
'Listen,' He said, 'the three of us have decided to combine our last dollars to get you to do this: take this neon paint, and go to the old clock and paint "Vikki Loves Sparkly Britches". That will free all of us from you!'  
  
Well, I didn't really want to do it, but I was sick and tired of this stupid game! So I figured I'd do it, but paint it very small. Well, Mungojerrie was explaining to Alonzo what I was doing, and suddenly Mistoffelees was beside me. He began to wrestle with me to get the paintbrush, apparently he knew that I was going to paint something about him. Well, I lost my balance, and hit the can of paint with my tail..  
  
I didn't know you were there, Old D. I really didn't!" Bomby said, stopping her story. Munkustrap turned his head, the three toms were sprawled out all over the small room, they'd been fighting the entire time.  
  
Mistoffelees was on his back, arms at his sides, knees up. His tail was still fuzzed out and very frazzled. His breathing was short and shallow, he looked utterly exhausted. Not only had he been fighting the both of him, but he'd also been using his magic. His ear was torn up, and his fur was tangled and very, very floufy.  
  
Mungojerrie was on his stomach, watching the last tale playfully, his chin in his paws. He was still plaid, but in a rainbow of colors, pink, red, yellow and green to name a few. His tail was singed beyond recognition, and his fur was just settling down.  
  
Alonzo was sitting up against the far wall, he was all purple with neon yellow spots. His head was singed, and he had scratches on his back. It looked as if Mistoffelees had been hugging the older toms back as he'd been changing them both colors. He was also very exhausted.  
  
Old Deuteronomy sighed, and stood up.  
  
"I... first of all I want you all to promise me that this will never happen again," He said, holding up the contract. The group nodded. "Secondly, I have decided on a fair punishment, but Mistoffelees, please, turn these damned green stripes gray or something until they finally come out!" Mistoff tilted his head back to look at Deuteronomy.  
  
"C'mon dad, I can barely move..." His father gave him a stern look, and he sighed. He lifted his paw, and snapped, turning the green into a nice, brownish color.  
  
"This is so stupid!" Bombalurina cried, and dipped her paintbrush into the bucket of neon green paint.  
  
"Tell me about it," Mungo whined. The punishment for the group was rather ironic. They had to cover an entire building, in neon paint, with the words:  
  
Betting Is Not Fun, So I Will Not Bet.  
  
Each of them had a wall to paint, and they had to cover the WHOLE wall, roof and all.  
  
"I'll tell you one thing," Mistoffelees said. "I'm never touching paint again!" He growled. Mungojerrie looked over at him, and dipped his paintbrush into the pail, and flicked his paintbrush, dotting the small tom in green.  
  
"MUNGO!" Mistoffelees growled, and did the same, accidentally hitting Alonzo.  
  
"Misto, please, tell me that WASN'T YOU!" He picked up his pail, and tossed it into the air. Mistoff gulped, as the bucket came down on top of his head, splashing most onto Bombalurina.  
  
"AH!" She cried, and tossed her bucket onto Alonzo, also hitting Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie picked up his bucket, and dumped it all over Bombalurina.  
  
Soon the group was rolling around in the green paint, hissing and biting.  
  
"Oh everlasting cat!" Old Deuteronomy cried from behind them. He gazed in awe at the scene before him as the cats froze.  
  
Alonzo was on his stomach, his right arm was wrapped around Bomby's left leg. His other was holding onto Mungojerrie's tail. His own tail was in Mistoffelees's mouth. Mistoff was on Bomby's back, his paw was pulling Mungojerrie's ear. His tail was being twisted by Bomby. Mungojerrie's arms were wrapped around Bomby's waist, and he was stepping on Alonzo's back. One of his paws was on Bomby's collar.  
  
The whole group was dripping with green paint.  
  
Old Deuteronomy turned, and left. 


End file.
